


Wow.

by micscamerasing



Series: Homestuck [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, dave saved your life once, dirk's gay, it's weird - Freeform, reader played the games, you're semi famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micscamerasing/pseuds/micscamerasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk helps you and Dave get together. *AU*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, please enjoy. Xoxo micscamerasing.

I didn't realize that I was that popular, like I didn't pay attention to it. Until today when this kid came up to me and asked me to sign their replica of my bow and arrows I almost always carry around now because of the game. The game was horrid, cruel and unfair. The kid was named Dirk. I could tell that the person he was walking around with kind of didn't want to be there, but did at the same time.  
"Can you sign this?" The small one had asked, grabbing my arm, and showed me the bow, his friends were a few yards away.  
"Sure." I shrugged, grabbing the Sharpie and signing it quickly. "What's your name?"  
"Dirk, that's my brother Dave." He pointed over to the tallest person in the group. He looked really familiar, like scary familiar.  
"Come on Dirk, we need to get Jane home." Dave had yelled a little at Dirk.  
"Coming! Bye (Y/N)!" I waved towards his running form, and made almost eye contact with Dave, I could feel him staring at me behind his glasses.

*Flashback*  
I collapsed on to the ground, a figure -the figure- hovering over me, laughing then leaving me there. A shadow appeared above me, barely covering my eyes from the burning sun as I laid bleeding to death. The shadow shook me, and I opened my eyes a little and groaned when the shadow shook me again. I opened my eyes more and seen two pairs of sunglasses, one on a Sprite, the other obviously on a Knight, and this Knight was the Knight of Time. His Sprite watching our backs secretly, trying to remain hidden behind the glasses, but both of them couldn't hide much. I could see right through the glasses and thus I could see all of their secrets.  
*end*

I gasped a little, startling my friend.  
"What's wrong, (Y/N)?" They asked, looking at me worriedly when I didn't take my eyes off of the passing Strider, he got new glasses that protect against my vision or my vision is going weak.  
"Nothing, I just gotta do something real quick, stay here." I picked up my bow and arrows, grabbing a napkin and the Sharpie on my way, quickly writing down my number. Adding a quick 'This is a really late thanks, but thanks for saving me.' to the end. I got them to stop by saying:  
"Hey Dirk, come here for just a minute."  
He ran back over to me, "Yeah?" He asked excitedly.  
"I've got a mission for a you, think you can handle it?"  
"Yeah, is it like one of your missions you use to go on?"  
"Yeah, just like that," I fixed his bow on his shoulder just like mine, "give this to your brother when you guys get home okay?" I handed him the napkin, "And no peaking."  
He ran off tucking the napkin in his pants pocket.

I got a text later that night saying : "You remembered me?"  
-"I can't forget eyes like that, Strider."  
"How is it that no one besides my little brother knows who you are?"  
-"I'm just that good."  
"Doubt it. Tavros almost killed you."  
-"It was Gamzee, not Tavros, he was simply following Gamzee."  
"Okay, right, so Dirk said that he doesn't even know your last name, care to share?"  
-"Haha. No. My first name is all you're getting and it's not even my real name."  
"That's shady man, I don't know if I want my brother following your example."  
-"You want him to follow yours?"  
"Point. Wanna play a game?"  
-"Not with you, not again."  
"You didn't even play with any of us, it's a miracle that you survive the meteors."  
-"No, it's not a miracle, because I was in the ocean, simply good timing."  
"Whatever, that game, no harm in it this time, promise."  
-"I still don't trust you, but okay, I'll play."  
"Great. It's called 20 questions."  
-"Oh, yay, my favorite game!"  
"I'll go first, How are you still alive, you died so many times during the game."  
-"My powers heal me, that's why I can get hurt and still be okay. Why do you insist on wearing the shades?"  
"My eyes are sensitive to bright lighting, do you still use your powers now?"  
-"Yeah, okay, and yeah I do, except I don't use them on me unless I'm dying. Will Dirk ever know what exactly happened during the session?"  
"Eh, I don't know, it hasn't come up so far. Did any of your family survive?"  
-"Who said I had any to begin with?"  
"Ooookaaayyy. Shhhaaaaddddyyyy."  
-"But the people I considered family did not make it, sadly. Did you actually have sex with Terezi?"  
"No, I didn't, Rose made that up. How do you have family but not have a family?"  
-"You get disowned, and run away. Find people who will take you in, consider them family. How do you feel about Bro dying currently?"  
"Still shocked, and upset. What about you? How do you feel about your 'family' dying?"  
-"I'm okay with it, because only I promised to move on. You and Jade still going?"  
"No, barely talk anymore. You still like John?"  
-"Never did. Never will. Your favorite part about the game?"  
"None of it, why would I even like the games to begin with?"  
-"You got to get to know the colossal bitch Karkat, you found out that Rose is your half sister or whatever. You dated Jade. You met me once. why wouldn't you?"  
"Point. Your favorite part?"  
-"The beginning."  
"Where you almost got killed?"  
-"No, that was your beginning with me, I'm talking about my beginning. Where I killed someone. Don't ask, like I know you want to. What are you going to do with Dirk when he gets grown?"  
"I don't know, I wouldn't care what he did as long as he doesn't get anyone pregnant, or in trouble. What do you know about raising a child?"  
-"I do have experience with raising children Dave. And how exactly are you going to keep Dirk out of trouble, tell him that he'll be grounded, won't work, trust me."  
"It might work, you never know (Y/N), he listens to me now. How many children have you raised to know that it won't work?"  
-"At least 20 with druggie parents, trust me, you better start caring before it's too late. What would you do if he was gay?"  
"I wouldn't care, but no sex while I was there. Would you want to help raise Dirk?"  
-"That was 20 questions Dave, it ended with my question."  
"Would you want to help me raise Dirk, I'll make you his godparent."  
-"Why should I help you with Dirk, it seems like you have it all planned out."  
"Okay, look I don't know how to raise a child, I don't know what I want for Dirk, I don't know how he'll be punished if he gets in trouble in the future, I don't know how to do this (Y/N). No one I know does."  
-"Well, since you put it so nicely, yeah I'll help you raise Dirk, just so his live won't be wasted."  
"Thank you."  
-"Meet me tomorrow at the local Café, around noon."  
"Okay, I'll bring Dirk too."

It worked out, me helping raise Dirk with Dave. Dirk was now 15 years old, and Dave and I were now a couple, going on 5 years actually. And today Dirk had some news for us.

Me and Dave were fixing breakfast for Dirk and his friend Jake, it was a beautiful Saturday morning. Jake had been up for a while, and had come in the kitchen, talking with Dave mainly. Jake had moved here about 4 years ago, he moved from somewhere in Europe, and him and Dirk immediately became friends. Dirk slipped into the kitchen, barely making a sound, but we noticed, especially when Jake stopped talking to Dave and started whispering to someone.  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I say, knowing that one: Dirk doesn't like that name, and two: it was in fact Dirk that Jake was talking too.  
"Morning, (Y/N)." Dirk didn't make a comment about Sleeping Beauty, like something else was more important. I turn around to see Jake and Dirk a little too close to be straight best friends. Dave nudged me, and looked me in the eyes, questioningly. I shrugged and finished plating the food.  
"Hey, I, um, got something to tell you guys..." Dirk said slowly, careful like.  
"Okay, kid." Dave said, barely looking up from his food.  
"Well, I, uh, I like boys."  
"That's good for you, Dirk." I said, looking up, Dave hummed to agree with me.  
"You aren't upset?"  
"Why would we be?" Dave asked, confusion thoroughly showing.  
"I told you they weren't going to be mad." Jake said, trying to make a comment but I was the only one to hear it.  
"Well, me and Jake are dating, are you mad now?"  
"No! I'm not." Dave yelled at Dirk, I shook my head, making conversation with Jake.  
"So you two are dating?"  
"Yeah."  
"Aww, how long?"  
"3 years."  
"Really, I thought 4 years."  
"No, today's our three year anniversary."  
"So that's why the random burst of 'I'm gay' from Dirk. Okay. Do your parents know?"  
"No, I think they'd kick me out if they knew."  
"Oh, well, the door always open here."  
"Thanks (Y/N), but I don't think I would even tell them until I moved out on my own."  
"You've got about three more years until you graduate Jake, but if you don't wanna tell them that's fine, if it slips, we'll support you. Oh and one thing since you guys are officially out to us, please no sex when we're home, let me before a head of time if you need some time by yourselves."  
"Uh, okay, thanks, I guess." Jake said awkwardly, blushing. "Most of our friends tell us don't have sex."  
"Well, I'm not your friend, I'm (Y/N). No title needed."  
He smiled and we noticed that Dave and Dirk were hugging and crying, and we were both confused. All we could even say was 'Wow.'


End file.
